


不要把叛逆期的儿子独自留在家

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, FACE Family, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 一个叛逆少年和一个乖巧宝宝被养父们单独留在了家里。能出什么岔子呢？
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	不要把叛逆期的儿子独自留在家

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿放出。新大陆家族和沙苏露异体设定，由青春期北米双子与怪盗布拉金斯基们联袂主演的家庭爆米花片。

“阿尔。”

“阿尔，该起来了。”

阿尔弗雷德哼哼唧唧地把一只眼睛睁开一条缝：“马蒂？”

“已经九点了，”他的双胞胎兄弟马修在床边附视着他，“你该起来了。”

“才九点！”阿尔弗雷德把头又埋进被子里。“这是周末！而且为什么是你来叫我？”

这个十四岁的少年模模糊糊地琢磨着，难道老亚蒂真的因为他昨天晚上在阁楼一边喝可乐一边用音响放Sex Pistols的《天佑女王》而气得要和他断绝亲子关系？那总不至于弗朗西斯也……

“亚瑟和弗朗西斯一早就出门了，”马修掀开他的被子，“说工作室有急事，晚上才回来。快起来吧，我做了早餐。”

“他俩不在我就更能睡懒觉……等等，你说他俩晚上才回来？”阿尔弗雷德猛地坐起身。

“是啊，”马修叹息，“好像是哪个设计稿——”

“棒极了！”阿尔弗雷德欢呼着跳下了床，“今天我们想干什么就能干什么，这可不能在床上浪费！”

“阿尔，我真的不认为这是个好主意。弗朗西斯电脑里的东西是他的隐私……”

“得了吧，妈妈的乖宝宝，”阿尔弗雷德敲打着键盘，“我又不是要看他的东西，只是用用电脑！谁让他们不给我买自己的……呃，密码果然是他俩的结婚纪念日，”他吐了吐舌头，接着面对屏幕做了个鬼脸，“我的天！他没关Pornhub窗口。果然都是男同片！”

“阿尔！”

“我有个想法，”阿尔弗雷德抱起弗朗西斯的笔电，“老弗朗的帐号可是Premium，这机会太难得了！我要投屏到电视上看！”

“阿尔！”马修追着弟弟跑到客厅，“你不能这样！我们还没成年呢！”

“拜托，你不会真以为其他人会等到成年再看片吧？”阿尔弗雷德麻利地连接起电脑和电视，“嗯，我可不想看男同。还是妞儿带劲！”

就在阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃地挑选影片时，房子的后门锁轻微地转动着。随着一声细小的咔嚓，房门被缓缓推开。

握着门把的是一只包裹在雪白手套中，十指修长的手；手的主人有着铂金的头发、雪白的脸孔和一双别致的鎏金眼睛。

“从门口光明正大地进入才称得上布拉金斯基的名号，”他朝后瞥了一眼，“你对窗户的执念太不健康了，伊廖沙。而且毫不优雅。”

“形式主义，”在他身后，伊廖沙——全名伊利亚·布拉金斯基的红瞳男人冷哼了一声，“说真的，斯捷潘？你认为这就很优雅了？”

他意有所指地看着后门区域地板上滚落的橄榄球、足球和几双歪七扭八的球鞋。

斯捷潘轻咳了一声：“够了，现在我们应该开始行动。你和我去二楼的主卧，伊万——”

站在伊利亚身边、先前一直没出声的十六岁少年点头：“明白，我去地下室查看情况。”

“虽说我依旧不认为柯克兰会把剑放在那种地方——”

“有发现不要轻举妄动，”伊利亚打断了斯捷潘的话，拍拍伊万的肩膀，“先通知我们。”

“当然。”

三位不速之客接着便向楼梯的方向前进，脚步落在地板上没有发出一点声响；然而在接近客厅时，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基突然举起一只手示意两个弟弟停下。他侧过头聆听着，神色古怪起来。

伊利亚和伊万的脸色也变了。他们都听到了从客厅传来的，奇异的喘息和呻吟声。

“不会吧，”斯捷潘转过脸用气声对伊利亚说，“波诺弗瓦出轨了？还在客厅乱搞？”

“你就知道出轨的不是柯克兰？”伊利亚同样以气声回应。

“有女人能看上他？”斯捷潘耸肩。

伊万来回看了看两位兄长，左手的拇指与食指不自觉地捻动着手套的布料：“那个……所以，我们还要继续行动吗？”

“当然继续，”斯捷潘嗤笑，“男人这时候是不会注意到其它事的。”

伊利亚眯起眼望向客厅：“如果能拍到他出轨的证据——”

“你的正义感可够强的，我相信柯克兰一定会万分感激，然后反手起诉你私闯民宅偷拍，”斯捷潘翻了个白眼，扯着他的手腕往楼梯走，“别分心了。”

马修忍无可忍。屏幕上纠缠的人类肢体让他全身的血液似乎都集中到了脸和耳朵上，他完全不能理解为什么阿尔弗雷德会因为这种粗俗的画面握着拳头两眼放光。就不该跟着阿尔弗雷德做这种蠢事！他要回自己的房间，看看书，做点填字游戏……

马修捂着耳朵从自己之前蜷缩着的沙发角上跳下来，逃离客厅的模样活像地板上着了火。离开前他回头瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德，对方还是死死盯着屏幕，甚至没注意到自己的双胞胎兄弟在做什么。真希望他不要学到什么错误的“知识”……马修叹息着转过脸，然后险些从地板上蹦起来。

楼梯口附近有三个陌生人。

三个铂金头发，穿着黑衣的陌生人。

他们看着马修，似乎就像马修自己一样震惊。

马修终于反应过来发出一声尖叫，然而他的声音一向轻柔，在房间的一个角落里说话另一个角落里的人都听不到；于是这声尖叫从他喉咙里跑出来也就和一个普通人正常说话的音量差不了多少。

伊利亚是最先反应过来的。他尽量温和地注视着这个突然跑出来、面无血色的孩子，微微举着双手说：“别紧张，孩子，我们只是——”

他瞥了一眼斯捷潘，示意这老狐狸赶紧想个法子。斯捷潘立刻心领神会，拉过身边的伊万：“我们只是来送他工作的！”

伊万、伊利亚和马修一起瞪着他。

“你还没成年吧，”斯捷潘镇定地询问面前的小孩，“你爸爸——弗朗西斯，对吧？他不放心把你一个人留在家里，所以请了个保姆让他白天照顾你。”

此时，他无比庆幸英语中的“你”和“你们”是同一个词。虽然作为弗朗西斯明面上的同行让他得以了解这位法裔男人收养了两个孩子，但斯捷潘毕竟不清楚眼下究竟是两个孩子都被留在了家里，还是只有眼前这一个。

而伊利亚，有那么一瞬他的眼角抽动着像是很想抽斯捷潘一巴掌，但最终他还是以大局为重，以和蔼的声线告诉马修：“没错，就是这样。我们是来送他的，马上就走。”

伊万微微张开嘴，什么也没说。他眨了好几次眼。

马修的心跳逐渐平复了一些，但还是两手冰凉。他后退了一小步：“但，但你们是怎么进来的？”

“弗朗西斯给了我们备用钥匙，”斯捷潘继续编造，“因为他说家里不会有其他人。”

一时间没有人说话。客厅传来的奇怪声响在沉默中越发清晰。

伊利亚干咳一声：“所以，你家现在……还有别人是吗？”

“不，不是，”马修先前因惊吓失去血色的脸颊立刻又涨红了，“那只是，只是我弟弟……他在看……那个……”

“你们明明还没成年呢，”斯捷潘叹息道，“怪不得弗朗西斯会认为你们需要保姆！好了亲爱的，好好照顾孩子们，”他拍拍伊万的后背，“我们下午来接你。”

伊万和马修对视着，前者迟疑了一番，勉强扯出一个微笑：“咱们去客厅吧，好吗？你们真的不该趁着家长不在做这种事的。”

“不是我，”马修低头反驳，“都是阿尔的主意……”

保险箱发出一声闷闷的“咔哒”时，斯捷潘轻呼出一口气，松开了握在旋钮上的手：“好孩子。”

“这样叫一个保险箱怪恶心的，”替他打着手电的伊利亚朝主卧门口的方向瞥了一眼，“你已经在它身上花了二十分钟了，还不如直接拿走他们放在外头的摆件！也不知万尼亚……”

“你这完全是粗俗的小贼思维，”斯捷潘拉开保险箱门，“有时候我真怀疑你到底是不是个布拉金斯基！我们又不是为了钱——”

他顿住不说了。

此时，斯捷潘和伊利亚身在主卧的步入式衣橱中。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦并未愧对他服装设计师的盛名，将这只巨大的保险箱隐藏在了自己的大量华丽衣装之间，恰如花丛中的一门大炮。

只是，严格来讲它是门哑炮。

保险箱里没有珠宝，没有现金，没有银行卡，更没有斯捷潘和伊利亚要找的东西，而是摞满了厚重的书册。

伊利亚拿起一本翻开，便看到书页上贴着一张金发小孩举着橡胶水管乱喷的照片，旁边附着说明：阿尔弗雷德，五岁，在花园里玩。

“恭喜，斯乔帕，你发现了柯克兰和波诺弗瓦无比珍贵的家庭相册图书馆。”

“闭嘴，”斯捷潘夺下他手里的相册塞回保险箱，“既然这里没有就去地下室看看。”

“好吧，我就知道他们不会真的给我们自由！”阿尔弗雷德撇嘴看着一片漆黑的电视屏幕，又剐了一眼伊万。接着他往沙发上一瘫，从裤兜里摸出手机：“随便你！我会找点别的乐子。”

“很遗憾，这也不在服务条款内，”伊万微笑着把手机从他手里抽了出来，“小孩子不该总看手机。”

“你又比我大到哪去了！”阿尔弗雷德蹦起来要抢回自己的朋友，“怎么说话跟我爸一样！”

伊万灵活地躲过他的爪子，将那部手机塞进了自己的外衣口袋：“总之我要替你保管它一会儿了。去拿本书看不好吗？”

马修坐在沙发另一头，绞着双手观察着这一切。他的眼睛不自觉地锁定在伊万的手上：已经进屋了，他为什么还不脱手套呢？

“你简直不可理喻！”阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷着抄起双手，“好吧，保姆！那就做点保姆该干的事。我饿了！”

“你是要我给你们做饭吗？”伊万扬起眉。

“当然不！我想吃外卖，中餐或者灵魂料理……炸鸡！”

“垃圾食品？”伊万摇头。这次行动已经出了意外，他可不想再多个外卖员添乱。“不行。”

“他是对的，”马修开口，“阿尔，如果亚瑟和弗朗西斯知道了肯定又会唠叨你。”

阿尔弗雷德哀叫着捂住了眼睛：“我是生活在一个什么家庭啊！”

“好啦，”马修站起身拍拍他的肩膀，“我们就去厨房做点吃的吧。弗朗西斯不是留了一本菜谱在那吗？”

斯捷潘的信息闪现在伊万的智能手表上时，伊万正在搅鸡蛋。

“还没找到东西。帮忙拖延时间。”

伊万无声地叹了口气。他瞥了一眼趴在厨房柜台上头挨着头研究“弗朗西斯的菜谱”的两个孩子，问道：“你们的父亲是厨师吗？还会做菜谱？”

“不，”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，“弗朗西斯是个服装设计师，只是喜欢做饭。他搞这个菜谱是因为亚瑟——哦，亚瑟替他管所有经营方面的事儿，我也不知道那具体是个什么职位——总之亚瑟做饭就是灾难，所以为了保证他不在家的时候我和马蒂不会饿死，老弗朗才做了这个傻瓜也能学会的菜谱集。”

“他们肯定很关心你们。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”阿尔弗雷德放下菜谱，“亚瑟哪怕有这个傻瓜菜谱都做不好饭，而且他压根不允许你有自由意志！弗朗倒是好些，可他整天满口艺术啊美学啊，净是些精英主义的东西……”

伊万把平底锅放上炉灶：“你觉得艺术是精英主义？”

“当然，它的解释权被一小撮人给垄断了！凭什么他们就能决定什么是艺术，什么不是？”

阿尔弗雷德和伊万都没有注意，厨房里不知何时起只剩他们两个人了。

马修的心怦怦跳动着，他从未如此庆幸自己的不起眼——当然也要感谢阿尔弗雷德转移了伊万的注意力，给他创造了溜出来的机会。

马修的目标是自己的房间，因为他的手机放在房间里的床头柜上：一个突然冒出来的“保姆”总归有些可疑，还是给亚瑟打个电话确认一下为好。

于是，当斯捷潘和伊利亚从主卧出来准备前往地下室时，在走廊上和这个倒霉的孩子又一次直接打了照面。

斯捷潘和伊利亚僵住了。

马修张大了嘴。

伊利亚说：“我们——”

他本想说他们其实是顺便来帮忙修水管的，但还没来得及说完马修就扭头朝楼梯奔去。

伊利亚低声咒骂了一声，把手里的锤子和手电丢给斯捷潘迈开腿就追。他眼看着马修跌跌撞撞扑下楼梯，在少年险些要直接摔趴在地上前及时抓住他的后领，把他提溜了起来：“你要上哪去？”

“放开我！”马修细声尖叫着，挣扎得像条吊在铁钩上的鱼，“救命！放开我！”

他一脚踹在壁龛里的石膏雕塑上，体态婀娜的维纳斯直直向后撞上墙壁香消玉殒。

美的消逝一向是巨大的悲剧，这雕塑摔碎的声音远超过马修之前发出的任何惊叫，直达厨房中阿尔弗雷德的鼓膜。

“马蒂！”阿尔弗雷德立刻蹦下椅子跑向噪音传来的方向，还拿着锅铲的伊万根本来不及阻止他。伊万也骂了一声俄语，关上火丢下锅铲，连围裙都没脱就追了过去。

“你他妈是谁！放开我哥！”阿尔弗雷德怒吼着。

当拎着马修的伊利亚出现在他的视线中，伊万感到一股扭头叹气的冲动，但责任感还是促使他从背后按住了阿尔弗雷德：“冷静一点。”

“冷静个屁！你到底是谁！”阿尔弗雷德的脚后跟踹在伊万的小腿上，“小偷？劫匪？绑架犯？救命！”

“都安静，”站在伊利亚身侧的斯捷潘说，“既然已经这样也没办法了，我就直接问吧：你们的父亲——”

“我什么都不会说的！！！”阿尔弗雷德的脖子上冒出了青筋。伊万努力避开他的连环踹：“怎么回事？东西不在楼上？”

“别提了，”斯捷潘翻了个白眼，指着被伊利亚拎着的马修和被伊万按着的阿尔弗雷德，“猜猜柯克兰和波诺弗瓦在他们最严密的保险箱里放了什么？全是这两个小孩的照片！”

“哈？”阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴。

“真是感人的父子情，”斯捷潘干巴巴道，“如果严格按照‘夺走人们最珍爱之物’的原则，我们该绑走这两个小孩的。”

“不伤害人命的原则被你忘了？”伊利亚嗤之以鼻。

“所以我们不会真的这么做。好了，孩子们，我们不会伤害你们，只是想要一点信息。”

“什么信息？”马修颤声问。

“亚瑟·柯克兰的礼仪佩剑，”斯捷潘从袖子里甩出一张照片，“他亲戚传给他的那把。在哪里？”

马修和阿尔弗雷德一齐注视着那张照片。

他们当然知道那把剑。亚瑟对它宝贝得不得了，完全把它看做家族荣誉的象征，而弗朗西斯常借此笑话他在现代社会还不放弃王权幻想，阿尔弗雷德更是称其为邪恶压迫者的具现。只是……

“我不会说的！”阿尔弗雷德坚决道，“你们这些恶人别想碰他的东西！”

“无所谓，”伊利亚用脚尖碰了一下斯捷潘的鞋，“我们可以自己继续找。就算找不到，这里又不是没有其它有价值的东西。”他抬起下巴对伊万示意，“看着他俩，别再让他们跑了。”

阿尔弗雷德坐在床边，偷瞄靠在门上抄着双手的假保姆。他应该不会比阿尔弗雷德年长太多，个子很高，安静得不像个高中生。

怎么会变成这样呢？阿尔弗雷德忍不住问自己。他明明以为今天会是自由快乐的一天，可现在却和马修一起被锁在卧室里，被一个陌生人监视着，还有另外两个陌生人在家里大肆破坏……

要是弗朗西斯和亚瑟在这里就好了，要是他们能赶快回来就好了！阿尔弗雷德想起之前那个金眼睛混蛋说自己的养父们竟然把家庭相册当做最宝贵的东西存在保险箱里，竟然觉得眼睛有点酸。

“没事的阿尔，”马修用胳膊环住他的肩膀，“没事的。”他的声音依旧细小，但却瞪着门口的假保姆，仿佛在说“你敢碰我兄弟试试”。阿尔弗雷德的眼睛更酸了。

“你也听到了，”假保姆说，“我们只会拿走一些东西，不会伤害你们。”

他的神色并不凶悍，紫色的眼睛甚而称得上宁静，阿尔弗雷德很难把他和小偷或绑匪联系起来。

他忍不住问：“你为什么要做这种事？”

紫眼睛少年耸肩：“倒也不是我自己选的。”

“难道是那两个人逼你做的吗？”阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼睛，“你也是受害者？”

“我不是——”伊万顿住了。受害者？

布拉金斯基家并不是从他们这一代才开始从事这种特殊的偷盗行业的，事实上这本就是他们的家族传统。而如果说斯捷潘是完美继承了这套传统，以一种乐在其中的态度维持着“风度为本、不为钱财”的原则，那么伊利亚或许可以说是那只黑羊，比起乐趣，他更关心怎么通过这种行为来促进——用他自己的话说——财富再分配。

至于伊万，他只是从小跟着两位哥哥学习了种种技能，又跟着他们到处行动罢了。无论是斯捷潘从中获取的“单纯乐趣”，还是伊利亚所相信的“财富再分配”，似乎都无法真正触动他。

他是一只被浪潮裹挟的小船。但是……

“我不是什么受害者，”伊万选择这样告诉阿尔弗雷德，“我不讨厌这项工作，只是不完全确定这是我最喜欢的工作而已。”

“但这很悲哀啊！”阿尔弗雷德说，“而且这‘工作’可是违法的！他们难道都不问问你自己的意见吗？”

伊万沉默不语。

“我有个想法！”阿尔弗雷德从床上蹦下来，“你看，你也不完全确定你想做什么，我和马蒂呢，我们不想被这样关着。我们来合作吧！试探一下你的哥哥们，怎么样？”

“奇了怪了，”斯捷潘拍打着地下室的墙壁，“没有暗门，没有密室，保险柜里什么也没有，他还能把那么大一把剑放在哪？”

“以柯克兰的神经质，说不定出门都要带着它，”伊利亚心不在焉地望着地下室上方窄小的窗户，那里可以看到柯克兰和波诺弗瓦家车道边生长的绿草。“我们还是拿走一些别的——”

他的眼睛突然睁大了。

“别的什么？波诺弗瓦的卷发棒？”斯捷潘哼了一声，“嘿。你打我干什么！”

伊利亚死死抓着他的肩膀：“我刚才看到一辆车开出去了！”

“车？”斯捷潘茫然，“你从这里又看不到马路——”

他反应了过来：“上帝啊。”

“慢点！”马修在车后座上死死抱着副驾座椅，“阿尔！你肯定超过社区限速了！”

“别跟我说话！”阿尔弗雷德抓着方向盘尖叫，“你看不出我很紧张吗！”

“我如果早知道你的计划是这样，绝对不会同意！”伊万在副驾说，他的两只手腕被宽胶带缠在了一起，“你有十二岁了吗！谁教你开车的！”

“我十四了！”阿尔弗雷德看着路口的STOP标志猛踩刹车，险些把两位乘客甩到挡风玻璃上，“弗朗陪我开过几次！”

“这算什么父亲啊！”

“不准说弗朗坏话！”

伊万的手表突然振动起来。马修扒着副驾座椅伸长脖子一看，是一条来电通知。他伸手替伊万按下了接听按钮。

“万尼亚！”伊利亚的声音传了出来，“你在哪里？那辆车是你开出去的吗？”

“不是！”阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷道，“开车的是我！你弟弟现在是我们的人质，已经给绑起来了！别想着轻举妄动，不然我们就——就——就开到河边上把他扔下去！”

伊利亚没忍住用俄语骂了句狗娘养的。“赶快开！前面路口右拐！”他对驾驶位的斯捷潘咆哮，接着低头去看架在腿上的电脑，手指如飞地黑了这一整片区域的监控摄像头，紧张地盯着地图上代表伊万所在位置的那个紫色小圆点。

“这是什么奇葩家庭！”斯捷潘一打方向盘避开倒在路边的一只垃圾桶，“那两个死孩子是怎么绑了万尼亚的！”

他完全没想到，伊万竟会自愿让“两个死孩子”用透明胶绑了自己的手，扮演被绑的可怜少年，只为试探哥哥们到底是更在乎家族职业还是更在乎弟弟。而这也是伊万坐在那辆左右漂移忽快忽慢的车上考虑的问题：他怎么会同意这么一个荒谬的计划？难道是被这两个小孩传染了什么夺取智商的病毒？

斯捷潘终于看到了前方自己弟弟所在的车子。一辆漆黑沉闷的劳斯莱斯——是柯克兰的车；当然了，柯克兰和波诺弗瓦一起出门的时候总不会开两辆车。然而，此时这辆劳斯莱斯正在马路上仿佛喝醉了酒的黑熊似的横冲直撞。

“你准备好了吗？”斯捷潘问伊利亚。

“随时。”伊利亚手握一把镰刀，眼睛里仿佛闪着血光。他已经把自己那边的车窗摇下来了。

于是斯捷潘打着方向盘将自己的车调整到最合适的角度，伊利亚的镰刀便飞出车窗，直冲劳斯莱斯的轮胎而去！

“操！”阿尔弗雷德大吼，“我控制不了车了！”

“车胎爆了！”马修惊呼。

伊万别无他法。他从安全带下挣脱出来，半个身子横向阿尔弗雷德的方向，艰难地用被绑的双手抓住方向盘，帮阿尔弗雷德控制着车子：“不要猛踩刹车！”

马修在车后座尖叫，阿尔弗雷德在驾驶座尖叫——好在他还能一边叫一边听从伊万的指挥。

**砰！**

劳斯莱斯撞上了一棵粗壮的橡树，但到底成功停了下来。

伊利亚没等斯捷潘停稳车就撞开了车门。他跑到劳斯莱斯边上，透过车窗玻璃瞧见自己弟弟上半身歪向驾驶座，两只手还被胶带捆着。

“万尼亚！”他猛拍车窗，冲驾驶位上惊恐万分的阿尔弗雷德大吼，“把车门锁打开！”

阿尔弗雷德哆嗦着，似乎已经失去了语言理解能力；反而是伊万艰难地坐起来，自己打开了车门，手腕上的胶带基本完全松开了：“我没事，伊廖——”

伊利亚把他紧紧搂进怀里：“你快吓死我们了！”

伊万眨了眨眼，忘了自己要说什么。

“你怎么被那两个小孩绑走的？”斯捷潘也走了过来，脸色煞白，“我们不该让你单独——”

“对不起，”伊万垂下眼眸，“我是……嗯，故意让他们这么做的。”

伊利亚和斯捷潘望着他。

伊万不敢抬头：“因为……因为，我其实一直不知道自己到底是不是真的很喜欢……咱们的家族行当。我是说，我当然很喜欢跟你们一起工作，很想帮你们的忙，但我确实……我不知道自己真的想做什么。而且你们两个做事的方式又那么不同，我不知道……”他挫败地叹气，“我不知道自己想说什么。我不想让你们失望，但……我只是不知道该怎么做了。所以刚才就突然想试试看从这里脱离出去会怎么样……”

“万尼亚，”伊利亚又轻轻拥抱了他一下，“你之前从来没说过这种事。”

“是我们的问题，”斯捷潘张开手把他们两个都抱住，“我们应该先问问你是不是想过这种生活的。”

“我不是不喜欢，”伊万强调，“只是……”

“你不需要喜欢，”伊利亚揉了揉他的头发，“如果你真的觉得自己不想做这种事也没关系。我们只是希望你开心。”

“你哪怕去考警校都行，”斯捷潘补充，“当然，前提是你想去。”

伊万忍不住笑了：“我还不如去学法律，这样以后万一你们被逮住了还能帮上忙。”

“怎么说话呢！”斯捷潘敲上弟弟的脑门。

阿尔弗雷德缩在驾驶位上注视着他们。他回过头，用口型问车后座上的马修：“他们应该已经忘了咱俩了吧？”

马修耸了一下肩膀，他气还没喘顺：“也许……”

“那就快趁机逃……”

驾驶座的车门被打开了。

阿尔弗雷德嗷的叫出了声，站在车门外的红眼睛男人面无表情地看着他，简直比万圣节上扮成德古拉的亚瑟还可怕！

“你们还真演了一出好戏啊，”伊利亚伸手把阿尔弗雷德从车里拎了出来，“把我弟弟扯进这种事。”

“等等，”伊万在车的另一侧说，“别这样，伊廖沙，他们还是孩子！”

马修也打开车门：“放开我弟弟！”

“那可不好说，”斯捷潘将手肘搭在车顶上懒洋洋道，“至少得用点有价值的东西来换吧？”

马修眼睛里积起了泪水：“你们到底要什么？”

“还是那个问题。柯克兰的剑藏在哪？”

马修张着嘴发不出声来。

“呃，”阿尔弗雷德举起一只手，“那个……如果你们想要那把剑，它现在确实不在我们家里。”

马修盯着橡树的枝子。三个布拉金斯基瞪着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德捻着自己的上衣衣角：“就是，那个之前被我拿来玩角色扮演弄坏了，所以亚瑟把它送回英国修理了。”

“柯克兰可没说过这事。”伊利亚看向斯捷潘。

“以他的要面子程度，”斯捷潘叹息着抬手捂上眼睛，“出了这种事的确不会说的……问题是，”他放下手，面色复杂地看着阿尔弗雷德，“你弄坏了那把剑居然还没被他打死，这也太不可思议了。”

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德忧伤道，“老亚蒂真的很爱我。我早该知道的……”

斯捷潘翻了个白眼，而伊利亚总结：“所以说，我们搞到了钥匙复制品，黑进他们的公司系统把他们引走，被两个小孩耍成这样，到头来那把剑甚至都不在这个国家，”他隔着车顶给了斯捷潘一个嫌弃的眼神，“都跟你说了该拿别的东西的。”

“我也没想到他们两个这么不负责任，把两个小孩自己留在家而不是交给邻居带！”斯捷潘抗议。

“大概是因为阿尔太闹腾了，”马修说，“前后左右的邻居都不愿意帮忙，所以只好让我们自己在家待着……”

他们五个人在劳斯莱斯两侧沉默了一会儿。

“那个……我们能回家了吗？”阿尔弗雷德大着胆子问。

“这么一想，”斯捷潘若有所思，“虽然没拿到别的东西，我们总归可以把这两个小孩——”

伊万踹了他一脚。

“万尼亚！”斯捷潘震惊了。“你就这么对自己的哥哥？”

伊万耸肩：“你说了希望我开心的。”

“放心，我们不会对这两个小孩做什么，”伊利亚一边一个搭住了阿尔弗雷德和马修的肩膀，“毕竟他们会为我们保守秘密的。对吗，孩子们？”

“反正你们没真的偷走什么，”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔，“而且今天过得还挺刺激。你如果教我怎么当黑客我就给你们保密。”

“除非你加入我们家，”斯捷潘嗤笑，“看见没万尼亚？就算你不从事这一行，我们还能从外部招募学徒呢。”

“就，送我们回家吧，拜托，”马修叹了口气，“我现在只想喝杯热巧克力睡一觉……”

马修和阿尔弗雷德站在门前台阶上目送那辆载着三个铂金头发男人的车开走。马修轻呼出一口气：“总算结束了。我们甚至连他们的名字都不知道……”

“哦，那可不一定，”阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地从裤兜里掏出一张卡片，“开车的金眼睛塞给我的。我猜可以通过这上面的信息和他们联系。”

马修瞪大了眼：“你认真的吗？”

阿尔弗雷德耸肩：“谁知道，留着它说不定以后会用得上呢。现在还是老老实实地上学吧，哪怕真的当盗贼，一个有大学文凭的盗贼听起来也比辍学的盗贼有意思多了。”

“你能这么想倒是好事，”马修撇开眼，“但是你的职业选择……”

“放心，我不会突然离家出走跑去当小偷的！”阿尔弗雷德转过身打开了家门，“至少也得等亚瑟和弗朗西斯把我的大学毕业照也存进他们的保险柜。你饿不饿？我是饿坏了。”

“其实我也是，不过我们还得把厨房收拾一下……那个‘保姆’之前把煎蛋卷做完了吗？”

亚瑟·柯克兰把额头贴在车窗玻璃上，眼巴巴地望向自己房子的方向。看见草坪和花丛还和早上一模一样时，他略微松了口气；但还得确认房子内部是否也完好无损。

“让我先下去，”他跟驾驶位的弗朗西斯说，“我得看看他们两个有没有把家拆了。”

“你也太担心了。阿尔是个孩子，又不是哥斯拉。再说还有马蒂看着呢。”弗朗西斯这么说着，还是停下车打开了车锁。

亚瑟走下车，小跑着上了门前的台阶，他转动钥匙开门时禁不住屏住了呼吸——

“亚蒂！”一个人形炸弹直冲过来险些把他又撞出门，“欢迎回来！我想死你了！”

亚瑟几乎是呆愣地注视着抱住自己的蓝眼睛少年：“阿尔弗雷德？”

“当然是我，你觉得马蒂能有这么热情吗？”阿尔弗雷德撇嘴，“不过算了，即使你分不清我俩我还是爱你。”

亚瑟的脸顿时红了，同时感到眼睛发热。马修从阿尔弗雷德身后出现，也笑着跟他说：“欢迎回来，亚瑟。”

亚瑟拍了拍还抱着自己的阿尔弗雷德的脑袋：“当然，把你们俩单独留在家里我很抱歉。但是阿尔弗雷德，你怎么回事？你不是讨厌‘爱’这个字吗？”

“他，嗯，”马修说，“他今天……玩了一个很有教育意义的电子游戏。”

“还有这种电子游戏？”亚瑟说，“好吧，看来它们也不全是一无是处。哦，”他们听到了车库门关闭的动静，“弗朗西斯过来了。”

弗朗西斯确实过来了，他面色惨白，步子迈得很大。亚瑟扬起眉毛：“怎么了，胡子？不是在车库里看到了死猫吧。”

“比那更严重，柯克兰，”弗朗西斯神情凝重地扶住亚瑟的后背，“我不知道怎么委婉地说这个……总之你一定得坚强一些……”

“老天，你到底想说什么？”

弗朗西斯深吸一口气：“你的车不见了。”

亚瑟的表情一片空白。

“啊哦。”阿尔弗雷德轻声说。

他和马修对视了一眼。这对默契的双胞胎不约而同地想到了那辆劳斯莱斯撞上了橡树车胎还被镰刀割破的惨状。

于是他们再度发挥了默契，撒腿就朝二楼各自的卧室跑去。

“孩子们，你们知不知——”亚瑟转过头来时，看到的就是儿子们落荒而逃的背影。“阿尔弗雷德！马修！这事儿和你们有关系吗！”

阿尔弗雷德和马修不回答。他们飞速窜上了楼梯。

“给我回来！！！”

（完）


End file.
